Unnamed Space Rangers
This is an alphabetical list of all Space Rangers that appear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both named and unnamed. Named Space Rangers will most commonly have their own pages, as well. An attempt to catalogue every Space Ranger when we have not been given names for each character (even though we might have prominent characters that often show up in groups shots) is, unfortunately, impossible, but we will try to provide as much information as we can whenever possible. Known Space Rangers Booster Sinclair Munchapper Booster was a young farm-boy from Jo-Ad who always dreamed of become a Space Ranger and idolized Buzz Lightyear. When Zurg attacked his planet, he got a chance to meet Buzz in person and proved invaluable in helping the Ranger stop him. Buzz then suggested that Booster sign up with Star Command, which the Jo-Adian eagerly did, but he started out as one of Star Command's janitors first. During the course of "The Adventure Begins", Booster, Mira and XR helped Buzz thwart Zurg's schemes again and were afterwards awarded for their bravery, becoming full-fledged Rookies and becoming Team Lightyear under Buzz's lead. Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightyear is the pride of Star Command and a firm upholder of peace and justice. He's always the one people turn to for help and he's also saved a lot of his fellow Space Rangers like Rocket Crockett and Ty Parsec, the latter being one of his oldest friends from their Academy years close to twenty years ago. Buzz's partner was Warp Darkmatter, whom he originally thought had died in an accident. After Warp's death, Buzz refused to take on any new partners, but after Booster, Mira and XR helped him thwart Zurg's evil schemes, they formed Team Lightyear together and now keep the galaxy safe from crime. Commander Nebula Commander Nebula, despite his old age, is the man behind the formation of Star Command. Quite active in his youth, he even went so far as to create the alter ego Shiv Katall to perform undercover work right under Zurg's nose, garnering Shiv Katall's reputation as the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. Nowadays he's stuck behind a desk signing papers he never reads (that's how the LGMs got him to sign XR's work order), but Nebula's still got the brass to take on anybody who messes with Star Command and his Rangers. Even his peg-leg has found use in becoming a plasma cannon he falls back on when things get dicey. Corporal This Space Ranger has never been properly named, but judging by his first appearance in "The Adventure Begins" we know his rank to be the that of a corporal's (which is relatively low on the scale of ranks, not even being a full officer). From the little observed of him while he is scolding Booster back when he was a lowly janitor sneaking into the launch bay, he is a stern upholder of Space Ranger rules, but looks up to Lightyear in a mixture of fear and awe. Since then, we have seen him in "Sunquake" as Star Cruiser 36's co-pilot and with another brief speaking role in "Gravitina" as he's counting down to asteroid impact, but he's never given bigger roles again, only showing up in background Space Ranger shots. Cadet Flarn Cadet Flarn is very briefly seen for the first time in "The Adventure Begins" on the training deck, exercizing alongside Rookies and Space Rangers alike. He is rather clumsy and absent-minded, forgetting to watch his back during training when a Guard-Bot grabs his tail and tosses him into the wall. He is a multi-limbed alien with four arms, three fingers on each hand, two feet, and a tail. His bright red skin and navy-blue eyes hint at a lizard-like species, though his race remains unnamed and he is its only member of it displayed throughout the series. Although Flarn has never been given proper dialogue, his voice has a deep and throaty ring to it. Fop Doppler Fop Doppler is a Tangean Royal who was tricked by Lord Angstrom into evoking the Rule of a Firstborn, a Tangean tradition that enables any highborn noble the right to ask to marry the King's firstborn. In this case, he asked for Mira's hand in marriage, and Mira, seeking to avoid marriage at all costs, evoked another Tangean tradition called the Challenge of Worth, forcing Fop to complete basic Space Ranger training if she was to marry him. No one, least of all Mira, expected Fop to get the highest scores and become a full-fledged Space Ranger. He even liked it so much that he withdrew his proposal and decided to stay a Space Ranger, and thus became the second Tangean Space Ranger. Mira Nova Princess Mira Nova is a Tangean Royal and the heir to the Tangean throne. She is also the first Tangean in history to become a Space Ranger, being inspired by Buzz to join Star Command when she helped him save her father and Tangea from Zurg and his Hyper-Hornet. She later on helped Buzz, Booster and XR stop one of Zurg's biggest schemes and became a member of Team Lightyear and Buzz's co-pilot. In contrast to her fellow Tangeans, Mira is a woman of action and not one to remain idle for long. Like all Tangean Royals, she possesses "ghosting powers" that enable her to pass through solid objects and sift through people's minds, both making her a valuable asset to Team Lightyear on their adventures. Petra Hammerhold Petra Hammerhold is a teenager who recently became a Cadet alongside her boyfriend, Plasma Boy. She was initially against joining the Space Rangers due to her father forcing her to in an attempt to straighten her out and keep her away from Plasma Boy. However, when Plasma Boy was in danger, Petra was impressed by their planning and gained a new-found respect for a Space Ranger's determination to do the right thing. She was especially impressed by Booster, who had quite the crush on her but stepped aside when he found out Plasma Boy was her boyfriend, and whose quick thinking saved Plasma Boy. Thus, Petra and her boyfriend enrolled in the Academy together and are currently attending the same classes.The Plasma Monster Plasma Boy Plasma Boy is, alongside his girlfriend Petra, a newly enrolled Space Ranger Cadet. He didn't think that Space Rangers were all that great at first, believing them to be mere tools, or "puppets", that followed the bidding the government.The Plasma Monster However, when he was destabilized by a laser blast and in danger of exploding, having turned into a dangerous ion storm, Booster went out of his way to save him by placing him in his Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit. The selfless act made Plasma Boy gain a new respect for the Space Rangers, especially after Booster saving him even after speaking out against him and fighting, so Plasma Boy volunteered to enroll in the Academy alongside Petra, spiting her father, to his delight. Rocket Crockett Rocket Crockett is one of the only supporting Space Rangers besides Ty Parsec and the members of Team Lightyear who is given a proper personality. He is the Captain of Star Cruiser 22 and an arrogant, cocky and over-confident individual who takes pride when he is revered more highly than Buzz. He hates doing mundane tasks like routine check-ups and won't pass up an opportunity to gloat when he has a better mission than Buzz, always taking full advantage of the fact. He also enjoys teasing Mira quite often about her royal ties and being a simple Rookie, though cannot hide being impressed by her skill at times. However, like all Space Rangers, Rocket does his job well and knows where it really counts. Tundra Tundra is a blonde human Space Ranger who contributes to the Star Command newsletter. Whether she writes for it is unknown, but she certainly takes photographs for its articles. She has a high-pitched voice that cracks and is commonly seen with her hair tied back in a ponytail, earrings, and wearing red lipstick. In "The Starthought", she is seen briefly as a member of Rocket Crockett's team, possibly being the navigator. But in "Sunquake", she is the Captain of Star Cruiser 36 with the Corporal as her co-pilot, Flarn as her navigator, and Space Ranger #14 making up the rest of her team, which suggests she rose up in the ranks. Ty Parsec Ty Parsec, along with Rocket Crockett, is one of the only supporting Space Rangers given a proper name and personality. Ty was considered a legend back at the Academy along with Buzz, with the latter having saved him at least fifty times throughout their careers.Wirewolf Ty's dissatisfaction with this, probably due to Buzz always saving him, led Ty to lead a solitary life protecting the energy outpost on Canis Lunis. However, Ty Parsec is more well-known for turning into the techno-organic creature wirewolf after a combination of Canis Lunis' radioactive moon's energy and the bite of the energy vampire NOS-4-A2. XR XR was made by the LGMs to be Buzz's new partner after Warp's death and after he refused to take Mira as his partner. Their reasoning behind XR being the ideal partner was that the robot would never be in real danger because the LGMs would always be able to put him back together again. XR was programmed to watch and learn from Buzz, but after a malfunction due to the LGMs having lost their mind-link when they put him back together again, XR gained a personality and character flaws, becoming the sarcastic and wise-cracking robot we've all come to know and love. He believes Commander Nebula is his father and is greedy and cowardly to a degree, but when it really counts XR puts his wants aside for the good of his team. Unknown Space Rangers Since the following Space Rangers are unnamed and have only been used as extras or background characters, the following section will merely contain screenshots and footnotes of which episode each character appeared in, and a little extra information about their roles, if there is any. Humans Space Ranger #1 This Space Ranger has been seen several times and was actually given lines in both "Downloaded" and "Rookie of the Year", though they were brief and his name was never mentioned. He appears to be the Captain of Star Cruiser 19 and was also seen not faring as well as he should have on the training deck along with several other Space Rangers. He has a clear, strong voice and respects Buzz, calling him "sir" despite them both being Captains and of equal rank, which was possibly due to Buzz being in charge of one mission and him following Buzz's lead.Rookie of the Year He is voiced by Clyde Kusatsu. Appearances: ''' *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *Millennial Bugs *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #2 Not much is known about this Space Ranger besides him being Rocket Crockett's co-pilot on Star Cruiser 22. He has never spoken to show us much of his personality. He looks particularly rugged, however, sporting a double chin strip beard and sideburns, accompanied by a thick, corded neck. He is also shorter than other Rangers, but makes up for his short size in sheer bulk. The only emotions he's prone to showing is surprise or aggressiveness, but that is probably due to him not appearing that many times to warrant more expressions. He did seem sad at Warp's funeral, however, as did the majority of the other Rangers. '''Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster *The Starthought *Conspiracy *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #3 Being one of two unknown female human Space Rangers, this particular Ranger has olive-tinged skin and long black hair. She also has brown eyes and thin eyebrows, and tucks her long hair into a purple thermal hood when in her Space Ranger suit, with only her bangs protruding. It is difficult to say much on her personality, but she did have a brief line in "The Adventure Begins" when Booster asked some Space Rangers why they were going to the Briefing Room. Her reply was "top secret" in a strong, commanding sort of voice, but she was smiling when she spoke to him, even briefly. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Millennial Bugs *Conspiracy *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #4 Not much is known about this Space Ranger. He seems to be very amiable, however, and is rarely seen in a bad mood. He is fairly tall and slender, with high cheekbones, a hi-top fade haircut, and a double chin strip beard. He is rather gangly and has a fairly long neck and large feet. He also has a healthy olive complexion and brown eyes, and is one of the most often-seen background Space Rangers. No other details are known about this Space Ranger other than he, Cadet Flarn and Space Ranger #15 are some of the only background Rangers that have had basic character design sheets made and released as promotional images of sorts. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster *Conspiracy *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #5 Again, there is not much to go on for this Space Ranger. He is seen less often than others and is sometimes hastily drawn, appearing either younger or older in some shots. But he is consistently drawn to be short and stocky, with chubby features accompanying an athletic build. He possesses a large chin and a round nose, accompanied by short brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He was seen fairing poorly on the Training Deck alongside other Space Rangers, but he has proven to be competent in normal battles. Whether he is part of a team or not is unknown. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #6 Another Space Ranger who isn't that prominent in the series, this Ranger is tall and athletic, possessing a long chin and dark blond hair. He is another example of Space Rangers that don't show up very often, but he's appeared more than once and seems to have an amiable personality. He even wears a similar suit to Buzz. He's appeared to be vicious in battle, as shown in "Rookie of the Year" when he uses hand-to-hand combat to grapple wth Hornets, but whether this is a recurring phenomenon or whether he was simply overwhelmed for a moment is not clear. Nevertheless, it clearly indicates that he can hold his own in a fight. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #7 Like most Space Rangers, this Ranger is professional when it comes down to business. When Booster asks him and other Rangers where they're headed off to in "The Adventure Begins", he replies with a curt: "Sorry, can't talk." However, he's not always so harsh. When Team Lightyear receives their awards, he is one of the most enthusiastic Rangers, even whooping and waving an fist in the air. His suit is significantly different from the standard style with joined pointed shoulders that are connected to his chestplate instead of his shoulders being curved and sectioned off. He also only has two buttons on the right side of his chest. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Mira's Wedding *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #8 This Space Ranger possesses a suit that is similar to Ranger #7's suit, with pointed shoulders and differently-shaped buttons. He's not a Ranger that has appeared many times, but he's very recognizable. He possesses olive-tinged skin, brown eyes, and thick, bushy eyebrows, complete with a growing buzz cut with a jagged fringe. He also has a small nose and a large, rounded chin, but he appears to be sturdy and athletic-looking. We know not of any personality perscribed to him, but he was one of the Space Rangers who towed Warp Darkmatter away after the events of "The Adventure Begins". Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 Space Ranger #9 This Space Ranger is tall and lean, and not as heavy-set as some of his fellow Rangers, but he possesses far broader shoulders than Ranger #4. Out of all human male Space Rangers, he is the only one who has distinct lips, accompanied by light brown skin and thick, curly black hair. He also wears a suit that is similar to Buzz's with the only exception being the shape and placement of his buttons on the right side of his chest. He was one of the Rangers to lead Warp Darkmatter away from the scene of the crime at the end of the events of "The Adventure Begins" alongside Ranger #8. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Rookie of the Year *Good Ol' Buzz Space Ranger #10 This particular Ranger is one of two unknown female human Space Rangers, and is probably one of the shortest Rangers at Star Command. She is heavier and plumper than most of her fellow Rangers, but she is quick on the draw and can hold her own in a fight fairly well. She has short chestnut-brown hair that curls slightly just above her ears, and light brown eyes. But when she wears her suit, all of her hair is hidden beneath her purple thermal hood. She has been seen on Star Cruiser 19 as a weapons specialist alongside Space Rangers #1, #11 and #13, the captain, co-pilot and navigator respectively. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Conspiracy *Rookie of the Year Non-Humans Space Ranger #11 This Space Ranger is a blue-skinned humanoid female alien who is the co-pilot on Star Cruiser 19 and is often seen in the company of her Captain, Ranger #1. She possesses a face with fairly human features except for her skin pigmentation, her navy-blue hair, and her slightly pointed ears. Personality-wise, she has displayed varying levels of boredom while at formal functions and fierce determination in battles. But she was quite amiable while on Star Cruiser 22, possibly due to the success of her team's patrol.Downloaded And she has also displayed sadness, even crying when it was believed that Buzz and Mira had been killed when, in reality, they were turned into yellow-greenish blobs.The Crawling Flesh Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Downloaded *The Crawling Flesh *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #12 This Space Ranger is bipedal and has four fingers on each hand. Their body is strangely elongated, but ends in a pair of short legs, with no tail. They appear to have a snout like an anteater, but they also have teeth, and they might be female due to the shape and complexion of their lips. Their eyes are large and yellow instead of white, with small blue pupils, and they also possess side-sweeping cheekbones, antennae, and large, bat-like ears. Their Space Ranger suit is unique to them, and the only other instance when we see another member of their race is when we see a child-like version in "Lost in Time". Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Mira's Wedding *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #13 Coming from an avian-like race, this Space Ranger has been seen as both the navigator aboard Star Cruiser 19 in "Downloaded" and as the weapons specialist aboard Star Cruiser 36 in "Sunquake", which hints at him gaining promotions every now and then. He might possibly have wings for arms, since the armor encasing his forearms is thicker than the armor encasing his upper arms, and he has three fingers on each hand. His feet appear to be regular, judging by their similar shape to most other suits, but he possesses a large eagle-beak for a mouth and nose. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *The Crawling Flesh *The Lightyear Factor *Sunquake *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #14 Another blue-skinned humanoid female, this particular Space Ranger doesn't seem to be a member of the same race as Ranger #11, possessing an atypical hairstyle that looks like a blend between hair and a fin. The shade of her dark hair matches her lips, and the fin-like part of her hair is a tinge darker than the shade of her skin. She always wears her hair high, with one single elegant curl resting atop her forehead. Her face is also noticeably rounder, and she customarily wears the standard Space Ranger-issued suit. She is a particularly elusive Space Ranger, not having been spotted often. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Shape Stealer *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #15 This Space Ranger is centaur-like in nature, with four legs, a tail, and two arms. Her skin is a light turquoise, her ears deer-like, and her eye blue. She also has three fingers on each hand, elephant-like feet, and a thick, snake-like tail. She is distinctly female, possessing a clearly-defined chest, and short, sea-green hair with bangs. It is interesting to note that she is the only quadruped Space Ranger. Not much else is known about her since other than her appearing in only a few episodes. However, she was also featured in promotional character design art along with Cadet Flarn and Space Ranger #4. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #16 A blue-skinned humanoid male, this Space Ranger is rarely seen, but has a Roman-like nose shape. Other than he resembles Buzz, not much else is known about him. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Shape Stealer Space Ranger #17 This Space Ranger is also blue-skinned. Unlike Rangers #11, #14, and #17, he has large brown eyebrows and sports a double chin strip beard. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Lightyear Factor *Rookie of the Year References * * *